terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Project 7263
Project 7263 is a post-Moon Lord boss that resembles the Destroyer. It is comprised of multiple sections, similar to the Eater of Worlds. Each section has a big green bulb (which actually emits a laser). The head section has two Gatling guns on top, and each body section has a flamethrower on the right and a lightning spire on the left. Stats * HP: 400,000 ** Per Section: 10,000 * Defense: 80 * Damage: ** Melee: 400 ** Flamethrower: 200 (Inflicts the "On Fire!" Debuff) ** Gatling Gun: 45 (per Bullet) ** Lightning Spire: 10 (Stuns the Player for a Short Time) ** Laser: 500 ** Missiles: 350 Summoning Once the player activates the Worm-Infested Microprocessor, a message will appear in chat, saying: "Beta Testing of Project 7263 has been initiated!" The worm then comes up from the ground, and the fight has begun. Fight Project 7263 has 3 stages during the fight, each successive stage being of greater difficulty. = Stage 1: The boss is relatively docile in its first stage, as it will not fire its lasers or lightning spires. It will simply attack the player by charging, very similar to the Destroyer, except with a flamethrower and Gatling gun active on all sections. Stage 2: Once the player has destroyed one section of the boss it will enter its second stage. In its second stage, all weapons, except the lasers, will be active. The boss will charge more frequently and will retreat into the ground quicker. This stage can be difficult seeing as though it is likely that there will be 2 or more sections attacking at once at this point. Stage 3: Once the overall health of the boss is below half (200,000), the boss is in stage 3, even if it hasn't gone to stage 2 yet. At this point the lasers are now active. The boss's new tactic will now be to arc over the player, slow to a crawling stop, power up the lasers, then fire on the player's position. It also gains another attack: The segments of one worm will all split apart, fly up, reconnect, then fall on the player. This can end up being unavoidable if the player did not split the worm into multiple parts earlier on. Stage 4: (Expert Mode Only) When the boss has reached 100,000 hp, it will enter stage 4. It now gains speed, attack power, and a new attack. Periodically, it will open its mouth and fire a barrage of missiles upwards, which will then fall down and explode, much like a higher velocity version of the Santa NK9's present attack. Drops There is a 100% chance of getting the Nickelton Plates and Essence of Strength, those drops vary strictly on the amount that will be dropped. The other drops (except for the treasure bag) are a chance; you are guaranteed one of them, but it's up to chance which one you'll get. The drops are mainly for a ranged arsenal. * 20-30 Nickelton Plates * 5-15 Essence of Strength * 10% Laser Core * 10% Overclocked Minigun * 10% Superheated Flamethrower * 10% Lightning Obelisk * 10% Experimental RPG * 10% Model 7263 Drill * 10% Laser Emitter * 10% 7263 Microprocessor * 10% Advanced Targeting System * 10% Project 7263 Module * Project 7263 Treasure Bag (Expert Mode Only) Notes * It is recommended that the player split the worm up later on as to ensure the attack of flying up then falling down during stage 3 does not become an unavoidable attack. * The lasers it fires can damage the boss itself * Project 7263 is only immune to the "Confused" debuff, making him susceptible to weapons that inflict debuffs, such as the Golden Shower. * Once the boss is defeated, Nickelton Ore will spawn in the world * If you go more than 60 tiles above the ground, the boss will enter an enraged state, which, similar to Plantera and Duke Fishron, will double the boss's damage and speed, whilst making him have no regards to physics or gravity at all, so he can get you anywhere, and activate all his weapons. * This boss can skip stage 2 and go immediately to stage 3 if its overall HP dips below 200,000 before a single section is destroyed. Trivia * The boss can be summoned on any world, regardless of how far the world has been progressed, but Nickelton Ore will not spawn after the boss's defeat unless the world is in hard mode. Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Bosses